The Cost of Love
by FyuriasNova
Summary: This story revolves around Naruto and Female Gaara as they go through the pain of loving and possibly losing one another in the Ninja world. Rated M cause smut in future chapters.


**The Cost of Love**

**All characters belong to Kishi himself. I do not own anything involving his manga or anime.**

Chapter 1: Why is it always you?

As Gaara laid upon the ground, her hair spread out and the sign of no life present in the former Jinchuuriki caused Naruto to slowly walk over to the body, tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

"Why...did Gaara have to die like this?" Naruto paused staring at the face of the girl he had fallen in love with.

"You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazeakge!" He added continuing to cry. though the sound of an old womans voice forced him to stop in his rant.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Chiyo said in a saddened voice.

Quickly turning around Naruto bared his teeth.

"Shut the hell up!" It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand shinobi hadn't put that monster inside her, this never would've happened!" Do you have any idea what kind of burden she carried?!" Naruto yelled closing his eyes as his tears fell.

"Damn...the Jinchuurki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us..." The blonde ninja said looking away and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sakura watched Naruto as he continued to cry and speak about being a container, she never truly understood until now what he must have been going through during his whole life. The sadness in her eyes caused her to simply utter his name under her breath, the sound of his voice again caused her to listen.

"I couldn't save Sasuke...I couldn't save Gaara...I trained so hard for three years...and nothing's changed..." Naruto said aloud as he wept.

Chiyo slowly stood up and walked over to the females lifeless body, turning his head Naruto looked at her confused. Placing a hand on Gaara's chest, Chiyo closed her eyes to focus her chakra then just as quickly opened them as she began using her resurection jutsu.

"Elder Chiyo, that technique will-!" Sakura yelled pausing as Chiyo turned her head and gave her an understanding look.

"What is she trying to do?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Is that...?" Gai asked.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said sadly.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked again moving forword only to be stopped by Sakura's hand.

"Sakura-chan?"

"She's bringing Gaara back to life." Sakura said looking at Naruto with a serious face.

A shock looked appeared on everyones faces.

"Bringing her back to life?" Naruto repeated.

"Can she actually do that?"

"This is a unique technique that only Elder Chiyo knows." Sakura said outloud.

"Really?!" Naruto happily said.

"Damn...I don't have enough chakra left!" Chiyo said feeling her chakra slowly depleting.

"No..." She said quietly.

Walking onto the other side of Gaara, Naruto placed his hands over hers, shocking the older woman and making her look up at the other Jinchuuriki.

"Please, use my chakra! You can do it then, can't you, Granny?" Naruto asked hoping it would be of some help and work.

Looking from Naruto's face to Gaara's she nodded.

"Place your hands on top of mine." She said calmly.

With a nod of his own Naruto placed his hands on hers causing an increase of chakra. As she continued with the jutsu she remembered the conversation she had with Kakashi and how Naruto became quick friends with Gaara even after being enemies, this caused her to smile.

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created...Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like i'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha..." Chiyo paused looking up.

"Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned...That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like non before you. And Sakura..." She said calmly.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Next time, save the people who are dear to you, not some old hag. You and I are very similar. There aren't many girls as chivalrous as you around. You'll surpass your teacher as a female ninja." As Chiyo spoke Sakura let a few tears of her own fall.

"And Naruto, this is a request from an old woman. You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain. And Gaara understands your pain. Please, watch over her." Chiyo said.

Turning his head Naruto looked at the female he had fallen for, though he had yet to tell her his feelings he knew that he would keep his word about Chiyo's request.

"Gaara..." He quietly said.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled.

A white light blinded her vision and the sound of Naruto's voice caused her to try and focus.

"Who...Who's he...calling to?" She asked herself.

As her vision cleared she saw someones hand.

"Who's hand...is this? Oh...it's just my hand again...My hand." Gaara said slowly moving it from her vision.

"I...Who am I? I...I'm..." Her vision cleared feeling a hand on her shoulder and the sound of Naruto's voice caused her to look.

"Gaara." He said quietly with a content look on his face.

The young Kazekage was shocked, her eye's wide as she stared into his icy blue ones.

"Naruto..." She said quietly only to notice the various people around the both of them.

"They're..."

"Everyone ran here to come save you!" Naruto said happily.

"You caused a big fuss." He added with a big smile.

"I'll say! You had me worried, little sis." Kankuro said walking towards her with his hands on his hips and a small smile.

"Who do you two think you are? Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect, you lowlifes!" Temari said only getting stupid looks from both Naruto and Kankuro.

Pushing Naruto out of the way she looked at her little sister.

"Gaara, how do you feel?" She asked.

Placing her hands on her knees she tried standing up only to wince from pain.

"You shouldn't start moving around yet. Your body is still very stiff." Temari added.

Moving back so she sat upon the ground again she had the look of defeat on her face.

Naruto turned his head towards the sound of two females going on about how amazing Gaara was, though the sound of footsteps threw him off guard as he was pushed away and called a grunt.

"That's right. I'm still a genin." Naruto said laying on the ground frowning slightly.

Walking over to him Kankuro smiled.

"Don't let it get you down. The girls who drool over the elites are always the weakest ones. That's how it goes." Kankuro said crouching down next to him.

Naruto slowly made his way off the ground and into a crouching position and sighed.

"I think Shikamaru told me something like that once, too." Naruto announced pouting staring at Temari blocking the girls from getting to Gaara.

Kankuro looked over towards Gaara as well remembering when she had said that Naruto had changed her and that she wanted someone to need her. Turning his head back towards the blonde he smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kankuro said.

"You should thank the old lady over there, not me. She saved Gaara with some kinda amazing medical ninjutsu. She's passed out now, but she'll come around when we get back to the village-" Naruto stopped as he was cut off.

"No, you're wrong." Kankuro calmly said causing the young blonde to look at him confused.

"I'm wrong? About what?" Naruto asked.

"It wasnt medical ninjutsu. It was a life-transferring technique. Chiyo is dead." Kankuro finally announced.

A shocked Naruto looked at the body of the older woman, his eyes wide from disbelief.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Asked the blonde.

"It's a ninjutsu that allows you to bring back the dead, in exchange for your own life."

Kankuro paused hearing the whispers of the Leaf shinobi.

"Many years ago, the Puppet Brigades were conducting research on how to bring their puppets to life. Chiyo was in charge of it. They were able to figure out the theory behind it, but...In the midst of their research, they decided it was to risky. They made it illegal to conduct the research on humans and forbade anyone to use the technique." As Kankuro finished his small speech to Naruto, the blonde slowly stood up.

"Naruto, you really are a strange person." Temari said causing Naruto to look her way.

"You have the power to change people. Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara." She added.

Gaara turned her head from the group and looked down at the ground closing her eyes.

"Chiyo has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi." Kakashi said looking at his student.

"Just like the Third." Naruto added on to what the white haired man had said.

"That's right." Kakashi said.

"I really understand how she felt now." Naruto mumbled.

The sound of Matsuri yell out Gaara's name caused Naruto look in her direction. The young female slowly stood up, her body still weak and stiff but she simply waved off Matsuri's help.

"I'm fine." She said as she began falling back only to be caught by Naruto making her head turn.

Helping her the rest of the way up Naruto held her in place by keeping his arm around her waist.

"Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo." Gaara said closing her eyes just as everyone else started doing the same.

As time went by and Gaara announcing that it was time to head back Naruto decided to help Gaara walk and told everyone that they could go ahead.

"Don't try anything with my little sis, you hear me Naruto?!" Kankuro yelled as he began walking away.

Gaara looked at Naruto and gave him a soft smile that she only gave to the Uzumaki.

"Your voice..." Gaara said quietly.

"It was the only thing I could hear..." She added as she stopped in her tracks turning towards him fully.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat entering her ears. Temari turned around to check on her sister and was about to open her mouth to tell the Uzumaki to keep his hands off of her but was stopped by Kankuro.

"You may not see it...but I noticed that when she had been looking at Naruto there had been a caring look in her eyes." Kankuro paused.

"She's in love...Temari, let them be alone."

As Gaara hugged him Naruto slowly put his arms around her as well.

"When...we get back to the village, i'd like to tell you something." Gaara said against his chest.

With a simple nod they let go of eachother and made there way back.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
